


污水厂天台脑洞

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [56]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性，各种雷，R21级别，闲着没事不要点进来。





	污水厂天台脑洞

猫猫狗狗世界！  
饼48都是猫咪，或者小狐狸小羊羔小兔兔。糕48就是狗狗啦，当然还有蓝爵这个外星触手在。  
饼猫的猫咪形态年龄和人形态年龄不一定对应，所以出现了威廉和明俊还是小奶猫模样，但是已经成年的情况。  
这两个因为是现代组家里的老小，所以平时很受宠，而且还是小奶猫嘛，闯祸也会被哥哥们原谅，明轩会经常咬着后颈皮把两只小奶猫叼来叼去。  
顺便：明轩是豹猫，明俊是灰色小狸花，威廉是橘色小狸花，展耀是黑猫，庄森是白猫。  
威廉是富二代嘛，所以没啥金钱观念，觉得自己应该体验一下没钱的生活，所以就过上了自食其力的日子。但是手机摔成蜘蛛网了，没办法还是要换的，问了一下换屏幕还不如换个新手机，就决定换新手机。  
可是现在自食其力没有多余的钱哦，怎么办呢，只好援交啦。  
幼幼猫咪援交！  
其实是庄森开玩笑说的，没想到威廉当真了。  
因为没有金钱观念，所以糕48说中出一次50块，威廉就信了！  
小奶猫被大狗狗们拱肚皮，舔舔，毛毛湿漉漉的！人形是插入，猫咪形态更像是一群大狗聚众吸猫这种......  
威廉很开心，和明俊炫耀：我今天援交赚了1000诶！再援交几次就可以买手机了！  
明俊正好追何晓冬没结果，其实何晓冬喜欢他啦，但是不知道怎么表达，明俊就觉得自己一直以来没有得到回应，可能何晓冬就是不喜欢他，然后也跟着威廉去援交了！  
“呼呼......有好多大哥哥喜欢我呢！”  
后巷援交猫咪组合！  
陈斌发现以前的老相好庄森老是往后巷跑，也跟着去，发现了威廉。  
威廉：“大哥哥要和我援交吗？全套加射尿只要两百块哟！”  
陈斌：？？？  
当然是买了威廉，然后一边打屁屁一边告诉他价格不对！  
饼猫咪们口一次至少五百，中出最低两千的！  
最后被陈斌带回家了。  
至于何晓冬，就是追小狸花火葬场了！  
明俊以前是真的死缠烂打，现在也是真的不相信他喜欢自己，而且有很多大唧唧糕喜欢他，就很开心！  
没办法，何晓冬只好做斯托卡。

至于明轩，一直都是照顾弟弟的严格哥哥。  
弟弟们都被他咬过后颈皮！  
然后蓝爵一开始就很喜欢他，但是自己是外星触手，害怕吓到明轩，就一直没有变过原型。结果明轩误解了，他以为蓝爵是仓鼠，因为蓝爵的城堡真的啥都有，除了仓鼠囤积癖想不出别的，以为蓝爵是怕猫咪嘛。  
交往一段时间，终于变成原形，结果明轩一看，超大的外星触手！  
一开始吓到炸毛，后来就没关系啦，会咬着触手玩，但是触手想碰屁屁的时候就不给碰！  
“结婚才可以！”  
毕竟明轩是传统的人嘛。  
订婚之后就可以稍微碰一下，结婚之后就没羞没臊啦。

至于威廉，因为饼48没有狗狗，只有糕才是狗狗，所以威廉其实没有见过小母狗是什么样子。  
但是和陈斌玩的时候假装自己是小母狗，努力摇尾巴。  
不过猫咪尾巴根本摇不了那么快嘛，所以只好摇尾巴+扭屁股，想要达到狗狗频率。  
陈斌看着觉得好好玩，而且好可爱啊。  
睡觉时候是原形，陈斌心超累的。因为威廉喜欢爬他头上睡觉，但是睡觉又不安稳，经常掉下去，陈斌已经练就瞬间睁眼伸爪子捞住威廉的功夫了。

庄森，虽说是碧池属性，但是工作还是很认真的，经常因为做手术累到变成液体猫瘫在家里各个角落，也就经常会被高阳拍到各种奇葩照片，比如说上半身掉在地上下半身挂在沙发上的睡姿。因为高阳老是把这些丑照发给兄弟们，终于有一天庄森决定报复！他在高阳体检的时候偷偷给他剃了毛！没错！变成了光秃秃羔羊！搞得羔羊一星期都没去上班，在家疯狂扎庄森小人。

考考兔兔虽然是雄兔，但是有围脖，变成兔子就是毛茸茸的一圈围脖，手感特别好。


End file.
